


Demonios y bizcocho

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Home Again, revival, season 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder y Scully vuelven a pasar la Navidad juntos en la "unremarkable house".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo de Navidad.

Ha vuelto a nevar. Ella ha vuelto a resbalar por culpa de los tacones al salir del coche y hemos vuelto a reír con menos ganas que antes. Es como un espejismo, un paréntesis en la realidad con el dolor dosificado porque tiene fecha de caducidad. No sé si ha sido una buena idea pero sé que ha sido inevitable.

Maggie se fue hace tres meses. Se fue tomándome de la mano y mencionando a mi hijo. Se fue terminando de romper a Scully porque ahora sólo quedan dudas, el enigma de un cuarto de penique, la certeza de que el trocito de familia más real que le quedaba ya no está. No habla con Charlie desde una semana después. Se intercambiaron frases manidas del tipo “cómo estás” o “siento que te tocara pasar por ese trance” y se levantó la voz más de la cuenta. No habla de ello porque fuera del trabajo ya no hablamos demasiado.

Bill le propuso que volviera a la base para estas vacaciones. Lo sé porque recibió la llamada mientras trabajábamos en el maldito caso de las luces en el cielo de Maryland y aunque salió de la oficina para hablar, la resonancia de este sótano es sorprendente. “No tengo fuerzas para eso ahora, Bill”. “No creo que pueda soportarlo, Bill”. “Estoy demasiado cansada para inventar excusas, Bill”. “No me hables de familia, Bill”. Volvió con los ojos vidriosos y dijo que estaba bien, como todas las veces en que no lo ha estado. No dijo una palabra y no quise hacer preguntas que no me correspondía hacer.

Fue al final de la jornada, a la vuelta al nivel normal de las aceras mientras la llevaba a casa porque el motor de su flamante Ford casi arde el día anterior en la persecución más tonta que hayamos llevado a cabo en la historia de los expedientes X. Detuve el coche en frente de su edificio, ese que alberga su nuevo apartamento y que nunca tendré el valor de pisar porque me ha arrebatado sus noches y amaneceres. Permaneció en silencio un rato y tras un ademán de bajar del coche se detuvo. “Mulder, ¿tienes planes para pasar la Navidad?”. Negué con tristeza ridícula, desde que se fue, hace ya dos años, no había vuelto a molestarme en celebrar nada. “No sé si… Tal vez no sea lo adecuado…”. Le pedí que lo dijera, estoy agotado y ya no sirvo para rodeos. “Quiero que la pasemos juntos”.

Puede que de todas las opciones que el universo nos dio a elegir esta fuera la más lógica. Pasar unos días imposiblemente difíciles en esta casa de Virginia Oeste que ya no es tan remarcable, lejos de la familia perfectamente patriarcal y de guión de telefilme de su hermano. Lejos de mi autodestrucción perfilada en la oscuridad de todos estos años. La miro y tiene sentido. Recordaba perfectamente dónde había guardado los adornos de Navidad y el insulso abeto de plástico que ahora se me antoja menos insulso. Claro que tiene sentido. Tanto como el jersey viejo y calentito que lleva puesto, como esos leggins tan cómodos, como esas UGG que son lo último que alguien vestiría en una celebración llena de extraños y familiares lejanos que sólo ve de lustro en lustro y que se sienten como el hogar. Hasta he encendido la chimenea después de varios sketches de comedia con la leña húmeda.

Enciendo la tele antes de unirme a ella en la ardua tarea de adecentar el arbolito de Target. No hay demasiadas opciones. Canales de cocina que nos bombardean con recetas para preparar el pavo perfecto para veinte personas, películas navideñas, especiales de los Simpson y un maratón de películas de Harry Potter. Tiene gracia, el villano de nuestra realidad tampoco tiene ya nariz. No se lo he dicho a ella, pero sé que ha vuelto de entre los muertos y que está preparando algo. No quiero hacer saltar la liebre hasta tener más información y la certeza de que podemos combatir.

Mientras tanto, otras cuestiones me rondan la cabeza. Me pregunto en qué está pensando, qué hay en ese torrente de conciencia suyo que he tenido  la oportunidad de escuchar en lo que ahora me parece una vida anterior. Probablemente se pregunta por qué no hemos hecho esto antes. No el celebrarlo, no el compartir la grieta emocional, sino parar, respirar, dejar los monstruos a un lado y tomar unos días libres sin una razón mejor que la festividad. Nos hemos hecho mayores, Scully, simple y llanamente. Sé que esto va a doler pero no querría estar en otra parte.

***

Me miras queriendo leerme mientras me pasas otra de esas estrellas con todos los colores de una galaxia que compramos juntos. Sé que quieres razones, sé que no entiendes por qué he querido venir aquí un día como hoy, pero si necesitas preguntártelo voy a tener que volver a reordenar mis esquemas. No es William, Mulder, no es una ilusión de familia con miembro fantasma. Hace mucho que perdí las ganas de jugar y aferrarme a cosas que nunca voy a tener. Eres tú, el eje central de todos mis miedos, esperanzas y debilidades, más de dos décadas debatiendo sobre lo que no se puede debatir y retándonos como en un precalentamiento continuo. No tengo ganas de esconderme. No quiero volver a la base y volver a discutir con Bill. No te lo voy a reconocer en mil años aunque lo sepas, pero cuando me hablan de familia, tú eres mi familia. No importa que un día no pudiera más y saliera por la misma puerta por la que he entrado esta mañana, ni que esto no pueda ser ni funcionar porque estamos rotos hasta en nuestros huecos.

-¿De verdad que esto es todo, Mulder? ¿Adornos brillantes y bizcocho de frutas en el horno? ¿No vas a llevarme a inspeccionar ningún caserón encantado ni vamos a volarnos la cabeza el uno al otro?- Te ríes, casi con tristeza, es muy nosotros y es decir en voz alta que llevamos mucho tiempo jodiendo todas nuestras opciones de estabilidad.

-Si vas a decirlo así… Pero a mí me parece mucho, Scully, me parece todo. Y en cuanto a lo de volarnos la cabeza, lo haremos de todos modos. No necesitamos un arma reglamentaria para eso. – Sé que pretendía romper un poco el hielo pero duele, porque es cierto y porque le hice daño dejándolo aquí. Duele por un millón de razones y se da cuenta.- Lo siento, no pretendía sonar tan sarcástico. De verdad. Quiero que estés aquí, incluso ante esa posibilidad.

-¿Por qué no terminas de decorar tú? Aún hay cosas por preparar y te has pasado media mañana en la cocina, déjame que te releve.- De repente me siento expuesta y vulnerable, de vuelta al infierno de las cosas no dichas y de las dichas más alto de la cuenta. Prefiero seguir con mi propia tortura mental en otra parte.

-Scully.- Me miras de nuevo, tristeza infinita y nudos de todo lo que no podemos tener en la garganta. Son segundos. No podemos permitirnos esto. No podemos hacer esto porque sabes que en la tarde de mañana voy a volver a conducir hasta ese apartamento que te niegas a pisar, pero igualmente tiras de mí, me agarras para que no me vaya y tengo que besarte para que la despedida duela más y nos sigamos rompiendo. Tan, tan nuestro.

-Sé que mañana vas a irte.- Directo, sin medias tintas. – Sé que voy a tener que lidiar con tu olor en todas partes.- Me separo, no quiero volver a destrozarlo.- También sé, Scully, que vas a volver. Dentro de unos días, de unas semanas, de años. Sé que acabarás aquí en un momento cualquiera después del trabajo, que acabaré por pisar tu puto apartamento porque sólo sabemos huir y buscarnos. Nada va a ser permanente en nuestras teorías para desquiciados pero la realidad es bien distinta.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Eones después hemos llegado a entendernos.- Y cuánto.- No puedo quedarme, Mulder, no me lo perdonaría. Pero tampoco me perdonaría el no volver.

Vuelve a acercarme, despacio, pulgares acariciando mi cuello para tirar de mi jersey después. Será varias veces, hoy, nuestra guerra absoluta. Mañana lloraré como en una alarma del fin del mundo cuando esté sola, lo echaré de menos y me preguntaré otra vez porque estamos tan jodidos. Pero hoy estoy aquí, al amparo de sus dedos, el olor de su aftershave y el desangelo de quererlo así. Es Navidad y nos merecemos algo.


End file.
